Secrets of the Heart
by Rhav
Summary: A thought entered his mind. A round of Scat at the tree-house. He hadn’t shown Madison yet. She may laugh at him, and tell him he was a baby for hanging out in a tree-house. Vern, Teddy? God, it'd be a relief to see them. Chris would agree.
1. I Knock

**Rated: **M for language, violence and some intimate situations.  
**Creator:** Rav a.k.a Me  
**Characters:** Madison Callaway, Freddie Girth, Harry Lance - mine  
**Other:** Enjoy it! I plan on having big twist -wink wink-  
**Disclaimer:** I didn't write the book or make the movie.

**- - I KNOCK - -**  
_Chapter One_

* * *

_To begin, we'll find the end. To work out a puzzle, we'll study the piece, and find they end. Begin at the end, end at the beginning. Logic. I suppose. Pure, untainted logic. The prose of simplicity. The nectar of life. Logic…_

Madison raked down at her typewriter furiously, half-expecting it to talk her through her blockage. Nothing. She bit her lip, the raw copper feel of stimulated flesh touching her tongue. She wriggled her nose, running her tongue over her teeth - something she did often when she was puzzled or faced with a equation of difficulty.

She looked up, her black and red clock staring her down. Midnight. Mattie let out a frustrated hiss, looking back at her 1936 Royal KHM typewriter. "Do…something," she whispered, leaning back in her old wood chair. The dowels creaked as she did so, as if to say, _get up you fatty._

She glanced out her window, the sudden blaze of lightening causing Hector to whine. The bellowing cackle of thunder followed, the poor Irish Wolfhound inched closer to her chair. _Hector_. Poor, poor Hector. Madison Callaway's dog since she was five. He was the epitome of all star-struck hounds. _Lassie_, _The Dog of Flanders_, _Ole Yeller_. Never did there live a more loyal dog - nor one who would dare to part her side. Wherever Mattie went, Hector was sure to follow. A bit of a parable, isn't it. Mattie had a little hound.

Madison reached down, dragging her fingertips across his scalp. She cooed softy, and he thumped his tail in instant delight. Bending down, she looked into his honey-chocolate eyes, with her own sage green ones. "Good boy," she said gingerly, the hound groaning a happy reply.

"An idle mind is the devils work," Mattie quickly chastised, sitting straight to place her fingers on the black buttons of her typewriter. They felt cold and empty - the polar opposite of how she felt when she first began writing this story. She knew exactly what she was writing. Somehow, it seemed blurry, intangible. She wanted it so badly. So she could be done with the whole damn thing and say _"Hah."_

Madison began this story at the beginning of winter, almost exquisitely sure, it would be done by late spring. And here it was, the middle of May, and still her muse refused to show itself. The little pip ran off, right when she thought it had returned. Maybe she pushed it? No. She had laid in wait for this, and now it was being a little shit. Refusing to be her inspiration.

Wholly disgusted with the whole thing, she pushed her seat back, the feet screaming against the wood floor of her bedroom. Hector rose his head in curiosity, watching as his owner glare at the inanimate object with contempt. He titled his gray head slightly, running his salmon tongue over his muzzle.

Mattie finally stood to her feet, and stepped over the massive heap of Wolfhound. "Jesus Hector," she sighed, nearly toppling over as he attempted to stand. She crossed the _River Hector_, plopping down on the edge of her bed. Flinging her head back, she looked at the ceiling. Swirls of plaster watching from overhead. Oh how many times those damned things kept her company. The nights where she couldn't sleep, the nights when it was too quiet for even the most remote possibility.

Reassured his master was not leaving, Hector sighed, his beard moving as his doggy breath passed it. Mattie groped for her nightstand, fingering her pack of Winston's. She picked the pack up, and tapped it twice on the heel of her hand. She unwrapped the clear wrapper, and tossed it aside, opening the box to be greeted by fresh nicotine. She edged a stick out, slipping it between her lips. Flinging the pack back on the stand, she grabbed her lighter. The Zippo was flung open, and brought to her lips. The flame sputtered for a moment, but quickly achieved its purpose, the cigarette smoldering to life.

Mattie took a breath, her stomach flipping with enjoyment. Rolling over, she crawled to the head of her mattress and shimmied under the cold sheets. She reached over, grasping the cord to the lamp, and yanked down. **Darkness**. She tried to predict how long it would take to go to sleep tonight. _An hour, two?_ Jesus she hoped not, she was supposed to be meeting a friend tomorrow.

_Cancel it._

_No. Gordie is too good of a friend to just blow off._

_Since when do you fucking care?_

That little voice nagged at her. It loved to torment her thoughts, like a little bloodsucker. She was jus sixteen, and this insanity plagued her. Ever since _he_ left them. Left her mother sobbing into her pillow every fucking night. That **bastard**, leaving with _her_. That **whore**.

Mattie's stomach wrenched. She quickly took another drag of her cigarette, numbing her thoughts with sweet addiction. She could hear Hectors faint breathing, and rolled over to her side, facing the corkboard that sat crookedly on her wall.

_Cancel it._

_No goddamnit!_

_Fine._

_Good, shut up and leave me the hell alone._

Mattie despised these thoughts. Those characters she loved to write about, bothering her consciousness. She supposed all writers were faced with their creations sooner or later. If only she was as strong as her _Nancy Drew _like heroes. She felt her eyelids become heavy. So sleep would grace her tonight. Good. For once in four fucking months, shed sleep decent.

Abby reached over, smashing her cigarette into an ashtray. The ember shivered, and finally went out. Madison pulled the covers over her head, tightly shutting her eyes. _Sleep. Come on. Sleep._

And it came._ Thank God._

Gordon looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall. The old brown one above the stove. _She still wasn't here. Why?_ He looked down at his breakfast, pushing his grits to the side. His mother walked into the room, the same dull expression on her face. Gordie didn't say a word, only forced a forkful of the gruel into his mouth. His mother went directly for the dishes, as if she were a fish to water.

Gordie downed a glass of milk, and quickly stood, placing the dish quietly into the sink. He swept his bag off the ground, slinging it over his shoulder. The thought crossed his mind, to say _bye mom_. But, he didn't. He just walked through the kitchen door, and into the living room.

The screen door was ajar. Gordie glanced at the culprit. The newspaper. He scooped it up, and shoved himself through the door. It clanged shut behind him, as if shouting his escape. Glancing only for a moment, he saw his father in the garage. Mr. Lachance looked up from his spot by the engine, and ignored his son. Gordie wasn't the least bit surprised.

The sidewalk lay before him. The sound of his Keds hitting pavement made his mind want to rust itself shut. Only a five minute walk into town, but he enjoyed it much more when Mattie was there. He looked up at her house. Sitting quaintly on a hill in the distance, a whitewash fence grooving along the mossy hillside of her property. The front porch caught his eye, that ever-moving swing moving to and fro. That fucking thing moved every single second, of every day, even when Mattie wasn't there. Even when it was a vacant house, and not soul had entered it in over two years. Gordie shivered, looking up to the window he always presumed was Mattie's room. The light was on._ Was she avoiding him? Was it what he said a day earlier?_ _When she tried to criticize his work, and he told her off?_ _No_. That couldn't be it. Madison Callaway was a hard-ass. Simple things like that didn't give her room to allow a grudge.

The sudden crack of the front door brought his attention to the porch. There she was. Madison always seemed to look like a nymph, even when she was frazzled and frustrated. Hair as black as coal - that was almost always twisted up into a ponytail, - jade eyes, and pale white skin. Irish-Scott, that's what she called herself - a sight more interesting than himself. Which he hadn't the faintest idea of his heritage or bloodline.

She skipped to steps, and lept into the soggy grass, wet from last nights storm. Her jeans slightly splattered with mud, arousing a curse, which Gordie heard from his standpoint. Her white, button-up blouse managed to stay clean however. Though he noticed she was carrying a coat in her hands. She splattered across the lawn in her All-Star Conversers, stopping for nothing. Mattie had **determination**. That was an attribute Gordie admired in her. That, and the fact she had already wrote an entire book (at the age of fifteen). Among other things, Mattie was Gordie's mentor.

Finally meeting him at the sidewalk, Madison stopped to take several deep breaths. Gordie smiled, shifting on his feet to watch the smoker suffer. She looked up, still leaning down, her hands braced against her knees. "Good…morning…Lachance," she said between struggling breaths.

Gordie chuckled, "Morning Mattie," he replied contentedly. She finally steadied her breathing, standing erect. She placed her hands on her hips, looking her friend up and down. She lifted her bag onto her shoulder, and started forward. "Bad morning?" Mattie nodded, and rolled her eyes, scratching her jaw line.

"My alarm didn't go off, the water was cold, and mom didn't wake up, which led me to think she tried it…again," Mattie sighed out, using her hands as she talked. Gordie nodded, understanding most of it. Madison's mother attempted suicide, twice, and ever since, she's unpredictable. Mattie loved her mother, but she never imagined she'd be caring for her like this.

Gordie kicked a pebble up the sidewalk, watching it skid along the pavement and catch a groove. "I don't know Gordie, I mean, its like I'm invisible to her," Mattie said shamefully, rubbing a groggy eye. Gordie looked up, seeing the obvious depression in her curved face.

"Don't worry Mattie, she'll get better," he answered, but _she_ knew it was a lie. _He knew was a lie_. It was a _lie_. She was getting _worse_. Madison quickly changed the subject.

"So, where we headed?" A gust of wind spit at her face, and she wriggled her nose, holding a hand up to break the updraft. The scent of wet asphalt and soggy grass heavy. Though she wasn't sure, the smell of soap tingled her senses, and quickly dissipated with a passing car. She moved a strand from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Not the library, I hope," she said under her breath. Gordie pretended not to hear her, although the purpose of that comment was to drop him a hint. Gordie followed the shoulder, curving up to where the sidewalk ended.

"I don't know, where do _you_ wanna go?" He said, emphasizing the word you. Mattie flicked her green eyes in his direction, casting a stony glare briefly. She rolled her eyes quickly, and took a breath of the stale air, her lungs tightened in objection. Mattie coughed lightly, bringing a rounded fist to her mouth. Her cheeks flooded, and she recovered, noticing Gordie's line of concern.

"Don't look at me like that Gordie," she said, ignoring his gaze. She concentrated on the picturesque town that rolled into view. A little white church, steeple thrusting out into the gray of the morning sky. People walking from its doors with fake smiles and laughs. Faux emotions, faux concerns. All weavings of courtesy.

"Like what?" he said nonchalantly, as if he'd always looked at her like that. He didn't, however.

"Like that," she implied, scrunching up her nose and furrowing both brows. Gordie couldn't help but gurgle with amusement. "I know what I'm doing," she led on, switching her bag to the other shoulder.

"Sure," Gordie harrumphed. "I don't want to go to another funeral," he said blankly, and Mattie knew what he meant. A sharp pang of guilt entered her mind.

"Positive today, aren't we?" she rebutted sarcastically. He merely sighed, looking up to the smoldering skies of dullness. "Anyways. I would like a change," she stated simply, following his gaze. She sighed at more rain. _Rain. Rain. Rain_. It had rained for a week now. Half her back yard was flooded, preventing her from taking her dearly loved walks down to the stream in the thicket, behind her house.

"Like what?" Gordie replied brusquely. Mattie watched her feet shuffle forward and shrugged.

"Something…" she trailed off, feeling a water droplet splash on her head. Gordie looked up, hardening a glare up at the sky. "…fun," she said vaguely. Gordie looked at her biting her lip. She did that often. Mostly when she thought hard on something.

"_Like_…"

"Hell Gordie, I don't know," she finally said, throwing her head back to look at the sky. She wanted to apologize, but wouldn't. Not in the nature of Madison Callaway to admit she was wrong. That reminded her of their argument a few days ago.

She was explaining to Gordie, something about cloud formations. She remembered specifically, because they were laying on that hill, near the school. Gordie was writing intently in his notebook, and Mattie was smoking. Billows of smoke plummeting skyward. It wasn't the actual clouds that aroused her conversation, but the smoke.

"Cumulus clouds Gordie, rains comin."

"Isn't that nimbus?" he had said. The rest was a bit fuzzy, all she really could recall was calling him a piss-ant and leaving quite upset. Later, after searching in her textbook, she came to find Gordie was right. She didn't apologize to him. Though she knew she was wrong. Mattie Callaway was stubborn. _That was a given._

Now walking the sides of the town, Gordie looked up to see the clouds roll away. There wasn't much to do in Castle Rock, which usually led to trouble, or long hours studying at the library. _Mrs. Stuart_ nagging at them the entire time. The woman with the speech impediment, that always insisted on spraying ones face with spittle. Gordie shuddered at the thought.

A thought entered his mind. A round of Scat at the tree-house. He hadn't shown Madison yet. She may laugh at him, and tell him he was a pussy for hanging out in a tree-house. Just the monotone note of that place brought back memories. **Teddy** and **Vern**. Not to mention, he hadn't seen Chris since Saturday, even when he promised his friend he'd introduce him to Mattie. They still hadn't met, only because Mattie avoided people mostly altogether. No one really understood how a girl could dress like her, and be so…unorthodox about her womanly ways. Swearing, smoking cursing and being all around doused with things a man usually did. Suppose a _thanks_ and _good riddance_ to her fuck of a father may go into play.

"Hey, when am I ever going to meet your friend?" It was like she read his thoughts. Gordie bumped her shoulder, avoiding a lamppost. He shrugged, glancing to the Pool Hall. "Come on Lachance, you talk about him, like he's good Gods son in law," she said, her lips twitching as she said this. Gordie smiled uneasily. Was Chris ready to handle the firecracker Madison Callaway. _Sure. Chris was a calm, collective, level-headed guy. Mattie wouldn't arouse a fight with him. Would she?_

Well speak of the devil, there he was. Wouldn't ya know it?

In all his infinite Chris-like glory. Mattie followed his gaze, looking at the blond boy with shrill eyes. "That him?" Gordie nodded. "He doesn't appear to be the hero you describe in stories Gordo. He looks like shit." Crude. Yes. But that word fit him perfectly. In fact, it bristled Gordon a bit. He **did** look like shit. What had happened to him?

Chris looked up from his stationary spot on the corner, his blue eyes catching his best friend like a snare. Gordie shifted, eyeing the red spot on his cheek. A bloody lip too, he had a good licking on him. Gordie first instinct was this; _courtesies of Eyeball Chambers_. Of course, Chris' dad also could have been the culprit, but the last time Gordie had talked to Chris, he'd said his father was fine. Not drinking much. Which was always a good thing. Mattie's prodding voice raped the silence.

"Posing for animal crackers Gordie?" she said, pushing him slightly with her elbow. Gordie looked at her face blankly, and managed a crooked smile. "Are we going to say hello, or stand here fucking gawking at him like peepers?"

Gordie sighed inwardly, and led the way reluctantly. As he approached his friend, Chris shifted uncomfortably. Gordie stopped a few feet from the his friend. "Hey, Chris," he said, forcing a crack of a smile. Chris looked up at his friend, confirming all suspicions. Chris had the piss beat out of him. By who? _Elementary dear Watson_. By the looks of it, it was Ace and all the Cobras. One person couldn't have done it alone.

"Hey Gordie," Chris said timidly, crossing his arms and looking at his shoes. Mattie bit her lip, sizing the boy up. Gordie studied his friends reaction, and was about to ask what had been plaguing him for the last two minutes. Of course, he would have, if Mattie hadn't done it for him.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Gordie shot her a well earned glare, and looked back to Chris. The blond looked up, eyeing Mattie as if she were a two-headed viper. Gordie could tell he wasn't offended, only at a loss of words.

"Nothing," he said flippantly, and dismissed the obvious evidence of abuse. _Objection!_ Gordies mind shouted, slamming its fists of conclusion onto the table of concern. _Overruled._

"That's a piss in the dark," Mattie said, scrunching her face to look at his black eye. Chris looked up again, this time his eyes shimmered with annoyance. Gordie sighed, stepping in between the two and _addressing the bench_ without the help of Miss Mattie.

"Who did this?" he said, painfully aware his question was pointless. Chris sighed, squinting through his puffy eye.

"No one," he said with a shrug. Mattie held her tongue, though an incredibly witty comment rumbled within her throat. Gordie sighed, throwing his arm over Chris's shoulder and walking forward.

"Was it Ace and the Cobras?" he said, glancing at her as Mattie growled. Chris nodded painfully, watching the pavement below his feet roll backward. Chris must have done something. Scratch that. Nothing. He was their favorite target these days. When the poor boy wasn't getting hided by his father, he was being used as a punching bag by the Cobras. "What did you do?"

Chris looked up, feeling a tad bit relieved to have told someone. He shrugged, "Since when do I have to do anything?" he said, a sting of irritation in his voice. Not at Gordie, but at the fact God let him get hided like this. It was downright unfair.

"So, I'll just follow…obediently, until I can offer myself of use. Don't mind me," Mattie muttered from the back. Gordie had forgotten she was there. He glanced back over his shoulder at her, and stopped.

"Oh, ya. Chris, this is Mattie. Mattie, this is Chris." The two stared at each other, as if they were two gladiators. Mattie offered a hand.

"Madison Callaway," she said, forcing a smile. Chris took it in his own.

"Chris Chambers," he replied, he too pushing out a smile.

"Anyway. You up for a game of Scat? Chambers?" Mattie said, glancing to Gordie. Chris actually smiled.

He shrugged, "Sure your up for it?" he goaded, looking over to Gordie. Gordie smiled, and looked at Mattie, who was bubbling with amusement.

"Does a dog have ears?"

Within an hour, the three had stopped by the convenient store, gotten some drinks and chow, and scuttled on up to the tree house. As expected, Mattie laughed at the fact they still hung out in a tree house. But, it was inevitable.

The game started slow, but the refreshing memory finally flowed back like a mountain rivulet.

Mattie was the first to knock. She held the three cards in her hand tightly, a limp cigarette dangled from her moist lips. Chris looked up, swearing under his breath. Gordie smirked, looking at his hand with a nod. As the last round wound to a stop. Abby laid her hand down.

"Twenty-eight."

Chris laid his down, frowning, defeated. "Twenty."

Gordie slapped his down, "Twenty-nine" he bellowed triumphantly.

_"Shit,"_ Mattie said, breathing in a puff. She tossed her two pennies in, and Chris his one.

"Sorry Mattie," he chuckled, shuffling the cards up. Mattie rolled her eyes, looking at her last life. The copper shimmered up at her, as if pleading for its survival. She flipped it over, as if to hush Lincoln up.

"Just deal the fucking cards," she sneered, taking another drag from her cancer-stick.

The game lasted another three rounds. It stopped abruptly, as the heavens opened up and spat fourth a torrent of stinging rain. Which seemed to purposely blow sideways into the tree house.

The three sat back, smoking and listening the music playing on the radio. A few songs went by, arousing smirks and laughs. But, their peace was disturbed by a _thump_. Everyone sat up, exchanging glances.

_"What the fuck?"_ a voice from below sounded. Mattie furrowed her brows and glanced to the two boys. They ambled to the hatch, and shoved the table off, flipping the small latch they had installed last year.

As the wood was pried upward, a familiar caramel head bobbed up through it. Chris smirked, backing up. Soon a face accompanied the greased up hair. **Teddy Duchamp** stood awkwardly on the ladder, steadying himself against the wood. He looked exactly the same. Only difference was a two year increase now. Same glasses, his hair was still greased up to one side, and he still wore those damn dog tags.

_"What? What is it?"_ a voice from the ground called up. Teddy looked at the faces, just as surprised as they were to see him.

"What the fuck do ya know Vern? Its Chambers and Gordie," he said, finally smirking.

"What? Really!?"

Teddy climbed in, plopping down beside Chris. Vern quickly followed. "Wow, this is boss! Where have you guys been?" he said, his smile from ear to ear. Mattie quirked a brow, looking around at all four of them, as if they were aliens.

"Hey Teddy, Vern," Gordie waved, glancing to Mattie. He sat forward, watching Chris shut the latch.

"What you homos been up to?" Teddy said, looking to his left at Mattie. Vern followed his gaze, and shared the same quizzical look. Gordie frowned inwardly. This would definitely fetch some dramatics. The two craziest people he knew. In the same room.

"Hey guys, this is Mattie," Gordie said, gesturing to the girl. Mattie nodded a quick greeting. Teddy reciprocated said greeting, and looked her over; _she dressed weird_.

"Hey," Vern said, waving lightly. Chris shifted, glancing between them.

"What about you?" he said, breaking the silence. Teddy shattered his gaze and looked at Chris with a shrug.

"Shit and nothing. Came here to get away from those pussies down by the baseball field," he said.

Vern nodded rapidly. "Ya, those guys can eat shit," he sighed, his impediment still apparent.

Mattie flicked her eyes at Teddy. She knew who he was talking about. Freddie and his little gang that prowled around the school. Her first run-in with those fagots, was the third day after she had moved to Castle Rock. They stole Gordies notepad, the one that had a few brief stories on it. Mattie took it upon herself, to corner Freddie alone, and take it back from him. She did get ganged up on a few days later, but it wasn't too bad. A bloody lip and bruised arm. She was thankful it was before their group increased. Otherwise she'd be buried below the earth in a damn box.

"Freddie?" Goride asked with a flick of his eyes. Teddy nodded with a sound between his teeth.

"Ya, they think they run the school," he said, lighting up a cigarette. For a second time, he glanced at Mattie, who was biting her lip - like she always did when thinking. She made contact, her eyes reeled and she formed her lips into a thin line.

"What?" she said sharply. Teddy smirked.

"You girlfriends kind of rude Gordie," he said, rolling his eyes and cupping his hand against his smoke, to light it. Mattie scoffed and Gordie doubled over with laughter. Even Chris saw the humor and cracked up. Teddy glanced at them, "What?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Gordie said, wiping tears from his eyes, trying to silence his fit of laughter. Teddy glanced to Mattie. Chris shook his head, thumbing the deck of cards.

"Go screw," Teddy said, shaking his head and taking a drag from his cigarette. Boy Teddy hadn't changed much. Still wearing his cheap Hawaiian shirt, and jeans. Gordie was sure he wore the same shoes too. Mattie still smiled, amused by Teddy's mistake. Vern sat back, watching her intently. Mattie noticed a few minutes earlier, but hadn't said anything. _Boom goes that approach._

"What the fuck are you looking at?" she hissed rather venomously. It was close to a hiss, much like a wretched black cat. The Halloween ones. Vern shook his head, switching his gaze to the guys. "Good, I thought I was Jesus fucking Christ for a second," she said, shaking her head. Teddy chuckled a little.

"He probably wants to know why you dress like that," he said, gesturing to Mattie with a slight nod. Mattie looked at her clothes, and back to Teddy.

"Like what?" Gordie looked up from his magazine. _Shit. Please don't start._ He could see it now, Mattie lunging for Teddy. He shifted, placing his magazine aside. Leaning forward, he awaited for the little signal. That sound Mattie made when she became really pissed off.

"A guy," Teddy said, shrugging. The sound didn't come. _Thank God_. But she was fuming, Gordie knew it. She was only keeping what ever composure she had. If that lid ruptured, it was shit to the wind my friend.

"Are we gonna play fucking cards?" she finally breathed, her voice seething a bit. Everyone shrugged, and pulled their seats up. Chris quickly dealt the blue faced cards, and set the draw pile out. "Its about time," Mattie commented, looking at her cards through the plume of smoke she created. Her voice was muffled by the smoldering nicotine hanging from her mouth.

"I knock," Teddy said with a smirk. Mattie looked up. _He had to have a pat hand. That, or he was crazy._ The last round - which was coincidentally the first - went around quickly. Teddy laid down, "Twenty-six." Then, they went around the circle, fifteen for Vern, twenty for Gordie, twenty-three for Chris.

Mattie smirked, "Twenty-seven."

"Shit," Teddy said, throwing his two pennies in. Clear as day, there it sat. Twenty-seven. He groaned, looking down at his last penny. Mattie shrugged.

"Shit-outta-luck Duchamp." Her eyes scrutinizing his, as if he were some puzzle. He double-took, and could swear he'd seen her somewhere before.


	2. Eight Ball

_Wow! Thanks guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! _

**- - EIGHT BALL - -**  
_Chapter Two_

Teddy awoke to vivid pillars of light, streaming in through the window by his bed. They seemed to liquefy across his room, melting over his bed and dresser. Their gold-flecked tips warming his cheeks. He parted his eyes, looking up at a bird as it perched quietly at his window. Teddy rolled over to his back, looking up at the patched ceiling, the one that fell in last spring during a long rainstorm. His stomach growled, and he was painfully aware of the gnawing hunger that swam in the hollow of his gut. He glanced to the military-style watch on his nightstand. **Oh-twelve-hundred**. _Shit_.

Teddy lurched upwards, staring blankly across the room. _Where had he seen her? Those eyes?_ Teddy sighed, pushing the thought furiously away. He groped for his glasses, accidentally pushing his pack of Winstons on the floor. Taking a blind step, he smashed them under his socked foot. "Shit," he moaned, finally grasping his black-rimmed spectacles. He placed the glasses on his face and looked down, scooping up the pack of cigarettes and tossing them on his dresser.

Teddy quickly changed into a pair of black jeans, shoving the Winstons in his back pocket. He slipped on a white shirt, and put his watch on, noting it was twelve-o-ten now. He trudged into the bathroom and braced the sink, looking into the mirror.

Teddy turned on the cold water, splashing some on his face. The droplets gathered on his brow, running down his face to dribble off his chin. He reached for a comb, and quickly greased up his hair, the caramel locks sticking perfectly in place. He gave a shake, wiping away the water with his arm. _Where have I see her?_ Teddy shoved himself away from the bathroom, backing into the long hallway. He could hear the TV going, but paid little attention to what was buzzing on it.

He went directly to the kitchen, his mother busily making him brunch. "Morning mom," he said, going up to the back door. He had two pair of shoes, his combat boots, and his sneakers, today he'd war the latter of the two. Teddy's mom didn't answer, he only assumed she was thinking, like she usually did when she cooked. "Hey mom," he started, glancing to her looming over the stove. She didn't reply. He sighed, rolling his eyes, "Mom," he repeated. She finally stirred, as if waking from some trans.

"Hm?"

"Have you seen my pocket knife?"

"On the coffee table dear," she said, gesturing to the living room with her spatula. Teddy slipped past the table, and through the door frame to the living room. He swiped his knife up, and noticed an unopened letter addressed to him. He leaned down, swiping it up. As soon as the address danced across his eyes, he ripped into it. Holding his breath Teddy skimmed over the letter. "_Dear Mr. Duchamp, we are sorry to…_" Teddy slumped, not even having to read the rest. **Rejected**, again. That was his final chance. _No more branches to join. It was over. No more. None. Shit. Zilch._

He walked into the kitchen, tossing the letter in the trash. He sat down at the table, glaring across it at the bowl of apples in the center. His mother slid him a plate of food, but it looked disgusting at the moment. "Are you going to eat?" she said, watching him from the stove. Teddy didn't answer, only stared at the food with cynical eyes. "Theodore," Teddy looked up, his mouth forming a thin line. He hated that name.

"Ya?" he said flatly. She gestured to the food. Teddy picked up a fork, stabbing his eggs with disdain. _Where had he seen her?_

_Oh not with that again!_

"Fuck of Freddie!" Teddy said, watching the sneering little bastard with anger. Freddie Girth circled Teddy like some sort of hell hound on the hunt. He didn't have time for this bullshit, he was supposed to be meeting the guys. Teddy's eyes met his.

"Why don't you make us _Duchump_?" Freddie had yellow teeth. Yellow teeth and pupiless eyes. Swear to God, **no** pupils. He was short though, like Teddy. Teddy was seventeen, and still just about the same damn size. He clenched his fists, digging furrows in his palms, the pain was ignored, however. His teeth clenched like a rusty old trap. "What are you going to do _Duchump_? Huh? Pussy." A fire kindled itself inside him, starting as a mellow blue flame. "Or maybe your loony of a dad will come and help. After all, he stormed the beaches right?"

Teddy stopped his body from convulsing, "What did you say?" he breathed, his eyes danced with a roaring fire now.

"You heard me fagot," Freddie sneered, his tongue rolling over smokers stained teeth. Teddy couldn't help it anymore. He tackled that little bastard into the ground, like a gun crazy leatherneck. His teeth tightly digging into each other as he poured fourth an unimaginable length of vulgar discourtesy - that may still be lingering somewhere about Castle Rock at this moment.

Teddy's shoulder slammed into Freddie's as he barreled his opponent into the earth. Dirt rising at the challenge, circling them as if they were in a ring. Freddie squealed with pain, his body rippling as Teddy did this. Teddy quickly recovered, his glasses fogged up with dust. He balled a fist, decking the kid in the face. Teddy felt blood trickle down his knuckles, but that didn't matter. No, not in the least. He felt a pair of hands grasp his arms, pulling him off. Teddy kicked and shouted, ripping away the claws of his attackers madly.

"I'll kill you, you piece of shit, I'll fucking kill you!" Teddy howled, kicking and throwing as he scraped after his tormentor. Freddie managed to crawl away, and stumble up, his friends helping him. Teddy's stomach wrenched as a fist buried itself in his gut. The pain spread throughout his body, as it went again. Teddy struggled to free himself, kicking someone in the shin, he felt their bone chip under his foot. This time, someone's knuckle connected with his face. Teddy balled up a fist, decking a random person, and throwing the sonofawhore who was holding him, off. He backed up, watching as three boys lay on the ground. The dirt settled, and he realized someone was coming at him.

Teddy was met with the body of Harry Lance, Freddie's best friend. He struggled to stay upright, but was forced down into the dirt. Teddy winced, imagining another fist barreling at him, full speed, but surprisingly, the weight on his stomach was quickly pushed off. He sat up, only to see Chris, Gordie and Mattie standing before him. Vern helped him up from behind, handing Teddy his glasses.

"Go screw your sister, Freddie," Mattie mocked. Teddy noticed she was wearing a backward hat today. "I'll beat the piss out of you again, you pussyfoot," she shouted, and Freddie winced at her heavy words. His face beet red, fingers curled up in defiance.

"Alright, you win this time, you fagots, but we'll be back. And _you_," he said pointing a shaking finger at Mattie, "You'll regret this Callaway."

"Looking forward to it," Mattie replied tersely. Chris and Gordie exchanged glances, watching the gang stalk off with their tails between their legs. Mattie glanced over her shoulder, and watched Teddy wipe blood from his lip. "You okay?" she said, scooping up something from the ground. She approached him, placing that something in his hand. He looked down, realizing it was his dog tags. **Shit**. His stomach shattered. The chain had broken. He looked up at the guys, and they exchanged strangled looks. He clenched the tags into his fist, until the cut into his palm. "Duchamp, getting yourself into trouble a pastime, or what?" she said with a smirk. Teddy looked up, his eyes flickering with a rumbling earthquake of frustration. _Today, was not his day._ Chris patted his back, and Teddy looked back at him.

"Come on guys, lets blow this joint," Chris sighed, gripping Teddy's shoulder. Teddy shoved his dog tags away in the darkness of his pocket. "What's Freddie's problem anyway?" Chris said, kicking a can down the steep hill, the one Gordie and Mattie liked to lay on.

"Probably can't get laid," Mattie laughed, coming up to walk by the guys. Teddy glanced over at her. A sweater was tied around her waist, but other than that, and her hat, she looked like she did yesterday.

"That's impossible," Teddy said, rolling his eyes, " He doesn't even have dick." This aroused a fit of laughter. Mattie gripped her stomach.

"Too true," she said. Most females in her situation, would have slapped Teddy at such a crude and repulsive remark. But, I suppose that was Mattie. No way to sum it up otherwise, right? "What were you doing there anyways?" Teddy rolled his shoulder, touching it with his hand. The thing hurt like a bitch. He sighed, taking his glasses off to dust them clear of the grime and dirt.

"There's a shortcut, through the woods," Teddy said, gesturing with his thumb to the woods off the school grounds. Mattie nodded, re-adjusting the arms of her sweater around her waist. Teddy looked up at the sky, which had thankfully cleared up. The sky was filled with clouds - the kind that were actually cumulus this time. The round cotton balls, whispering around each other, and occasionally rolling over the sun to block it from view. He watched a flock of birds wheel high overhead, and alight in the old oak tree by the school.

"Where we headed?" Mattie said, glancing to Chris. The blond looked back at her with a shrug.

"I don't know," he trailed off, leaving space for ideas. No one said a word. Mattie scratched her chin, considering the options closely. Before long, she was biting her lip and falling behind in contemplation. Teddy glanced back at her. _Where did he see her?_ This question was beginning to haunt him, even in his dreams. He couldn't shake the damned thing off.

"How about some pool? You guys have a pool hall, right?" The guys exchanged looks, and everyone looked at her like she was an alien, a very _stupid_ alien. "What?" she said, stopping to return their curious looks. Chris sighed.

"That's strictly _Cobra_ turf Matt," Chris said, starting forward again. Mattie followed quickly and stood before them all.

"Okay...care to elaborate?" she said, not exactly getting this whole fucking '_Cobra_' deal. Teddy scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you know anything Callaway?" Mattie glared at him for a moment, and looked at everyone else, holding out her hands expectantly. "You never heard of the Cobras?" Mattie gave them the look. The _What the fuck_? look. In this case, somewhat like this; _Who the fuck is the Cobras?_. Teddy rolled his eyes, glancing at the guys. "They did that," he said, gesturing to Chris, "Is courtesies, of Ace Merrill, and his gang, the Cobras. They run the Pool Hall," Teddy said, walking past her. As he did so, he realized she was about his height, only an inch or two shorter. "They run the town," he said under his breath. He slipped his fingers into his back pocket, taking out the cigs. He slipped one out, and looked at its crumpled body. _Beggars can't be choosers._ He popped the stick into his mouth. _Shit. His lighter_. Mattie handed him hers.

"And you are afraid of a bunch of rednecks who call themselves _The Cobras_?" she said, furrowing her black brows with sheer amusement. "Come on," she said, and the guys knew where this was headed. One way or another, they were playing pool. Madison Callaway would take care of that. _How? Well my dear Watson, that was the real mystery._ "We're going to play pool…" she trailed off, and everyone stopped, looking at her. "I'm not going to sit around watching the fucking grass grow, because a bunch of shit-brained, thumb-sucking, cock-knockers think they oqn this town," she said, turning on her heel. She walked forward, but paused again, "Besides, what are they going to do that my old man already hasn't? _Burn me? Stab me? Beat me_?" she said rolling her eyes and prodding off.

_Good point._

_Fuck off._

_Wanna tell them about ole granddad too?_

_Shut the fuck up._

_Oh come on now, they must know by now._

_Know what?_

_Tell them, tell them how he tried to kill you._

_Shut up._

_How he pointed a gun at your head at the family picnic._

_Fun times right?_

_Tell them._

_No._

_Why not._

_Shut up._

_Fine._

_They'll know soon enough. Everyone will._

Mattie thought she was loosing her marbles. That, or already had, and was now suffering delusions. "Wait up Mattie," Gordie called, catching up to her. She glanced over her shoulder. They had followed._ Had they heard anything? No. Good. _They'd probably stick her where granddad was right now. The loony bin. That's where. Wrapped up in one of those tight cotton shirts, the arms tied backwards and around her. She could feel it now. The tight vice of the straitjacket.

"_Damn krauts didn't fool me Mattie! Your one too! Aahhahhahah_!" Granddad cackled, showing his yellow teeth and eying her with those hideous crooked peepers.

She shuddered, slowing down to join the group of friends. God she just needed to slow down. Take a rest, maybe sleep a few hundred hours, wake up ten years from now, blood soaked moon and not a single sane soul to roam the earth. Then she'd feel normal then; be the only person able to think straight. She wanted to say it. **Fuck it al**l! Press the metal to her temple. **_Bam!_**

_No_, **no**. Not that. Not when Gordie still needed her help. He was in more dire need of sanity and friendship than she was - which is pretty fucked up.

"Mattie?" Gordie said, shaking her shoulder. She looked back, staring blankly.

"Huh?"

"You alright?"

"Fine fucking dandy," she said, conjuring up a convincing grin. It unsettled him, however. He shrugged it off.

So, the plans were made. To the Pool Hall. Whether everyone agreed or not.

"That's it?" Mattie said, standing before the Pool Hall with a sunken expression of disappointment.

"That's it," Teddy regurgitated her words, but with a tone of answer. The windows needed a good cleaning, the words repainted too. Mattie shrugged, and leaned forward, grasping the doorknob, and yanking it open. She was greeted by and updraft of alcohol, cigars and cheap perfume. _That's what I call a cocktail_. The guys followed hesitantly, Chris however, alertly, still the leader of this operation - just not to crazy about the situation.

The musty room was like a thick helping of pea soup. You could probably play Marco-polo, and get a good round out of it too. Soft music played on a jukebox, and the unmistakable clack of balls sounded. Mattie heard muffled voice, and narrowed her eyes, seeing four tables. Three taken. She strode to the fourth, followed by her friends. She looked it over, and glanced up at them, smile on her face.

However, it was quickly wiped away with a sudden appearance by two men. **Lovely**. _Maybe the waiters_? **Definitely not**.

Eyeball and Ace stood side by side, looking at the five friends with thin smirks. Ace had a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, his smirk more prominent than Eyeballs. "Hey girls," Eyeball said in his slithering voice. The voice that sounded attractive and whole, yet menacing and spiteful at the same time. He waved, and glanced to Ace.

"Thought we told you little homos to stay clear," he said, wrapping his fingers on his pool cue. Mattie rolled her eyes, looking the two with unimpressed eyes.

"Fuck off," she said, whipping her eyes at both of them. Eyeball chuckled, gripping Chris' shoulder with a hand, cutting his fingers into him. Chris winced, awaiting the beating he had pondered on since they first decided to go - or Mattie did.

"Oh, your little friend isn't very nice," Eyeball said, and Chris looked up, feeling that familiar cotton ball in his throat. "It actually hurt," Eyeball said, letting his death grip off of his brother and approaching the girl. He loomed above her, a clear three foot difference. Mattie didn't waver, only glared back at her.

"I think an apology would be nice," Ace said, leaning against the pool table and watching the five. He took a drag from his cigarette, and smirked, moving his throat. Mattie scoffed, crossing her arms. _Oh shit_. Ran across Gordie's mind a million and one times. Tenfold. _No Mattie. No. Please to dear, merciful God in heaven no._ His fingers all tingled at the thought of his last beating.

"Ya, I think it would," Eyeball said, staring at the tomboy with eyes of violent dominance. Mattie chuckled defiantly, narrowing her light green eyes, which by now looked like dark shimmering emeralds. Mattie moved her throat, that familiar, half-sigh laugh escaping the darkness of her thin lips. Gordie hung his head._ Here we go_.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time," Mattie said, and she could almost hear Eyeballs teeth clench. "Fuck off asshat," she said, raising her voice. Ace laughed, his throat evoking small sounds of amusement as this - much shorter - woman tried to tell him off. It really was funny. "I don't see what's so funny. All I see is two fucktards, keeping me from a game of pool," she said.

"Hey you little bitch, who do you think you are?" she could hear a voice from the back. It was Charlie Hogan, always the one to make utterly stupid comebacks, that were comparable to her grandmothers - and she was deaf. Ace glanced in his direction with narrowed pools of blue. He held up a hand, and stood forward, coming up beside Eyeball.

"Listen here darling, this is my table. You want to use it, you ask me."

"I don't see your name on it," Mattie rebutted curtly, knocking on it with a curled up fist. Eyeball, so far was impressed at her attitude. Not many could stand up to Ace Merrill, and certainly no girl.

"See, thats where your wrong," Ace said, and pointed at a series of names written on the side in various ways. Carved, pen, burned, etc. Mattie leaned over, studying it.

"You name is Lorraine?" she led off. Her friends stifled laugh, even Eyeball smirked. _She_ knew she saw his name. _He_ knew she saw it. _She did_. But if anyone thought Madison Callaway was going to sit here and take shit from someone - _they were most likely on drugs_.

Ace smirked, "That's cute. But your starting to piss me off," he said, flicking his cigarette aside. "I'm going to give you one more chance doll. You ask me to use this table, or I'll make you wish, you never walked through that door."

Mattie leaned in, inches from his face, "I doubt that Lorraine, now let me tell you something," she could see the rage swell up in his eyes, clearly watching a flame explode, "You may have my friends here pissing their pants, but not me. Now…fuck off," she said with a deranged smile. Mattie was really loving this. Every moment. Getting on his nerves.

"That's it," Ace said, taking out his black handled switch blade. He brought it up, flicking the blade out, "Your dead."

"Ace man-" Eyeball started. Ace ignored him, slowly bringing the blade close to her throat. "Ace," he said, glancing between them. Mattie could hear the room go quiet, the stale smell of cigars wafting in her nose. Her body tensed, but quickly relaxed. Aces breath poisoning her, his despotic eyes glaring into hers. For a moment, Mattie felt the fear grip her. He would really kill her. She had no illusions of that. She heard many voices pass thorough the room, but one stood out, like she'd heard it before. Like a sonic-boom, the voices got very loud, and exploded in her ear drums. She had barely a moment to react, as Ace was suddenly barreled sideways. She watched Eyeball take a large step back, bumping into Chris. _Who tackled him_? Her eyes flung themselves on the heap that was Ace, and his attacker in the shadows.

"Teddy?" she said uncertainly. But, before she could tell, Gordie had grabbed her arm, and was now towing her out the door. Vern seemed to flash past her, and to the door, opening it wide. She struggled to free herself of Gordie's grip, flinging his fingers from her arm. She reeled back into the Pool Hall. She needed to help Chris and Teddy. She scrambled to the place of attack, and watched as Eyeball flung Teddy away, almost as if rescuing him from sure annihilation. She wasn't completely sure, but she was ninety-nine percent positive, Eyeball was helping.

Chris came from nowhere, pushing them all out the door. Mattie struggled for footing, and slipped through his arms, falling on the floor. She wasn't sure if they noticed, but all she saw was their backs as they fled. Mattie rolled to her stomach, ambling to stand up. A sudden pain shot through her scalp as her hair was nearly ripped from her head. She felt her body flung like a rag doll, and pressed against a wall. A complete sense of vulnerability, and weakness overcame her, someone's fingers tightening around her pale arms. She looked up, seeing Aces fiery eyes of hell. The glimmer of his blade, vividly crossed the soft buzz of the overhead light, and she was sure this was it. She could hear it now.

The eulogy at her funeral. _Mattie was a fucking crazy. No one liked her, she was insane, good riddance, eat 'er up._ **The coffin was closing in her…**

But instead of the heavy copper scent of her own blood, she heard a scuffle. Ace, was yet again knocked down, and this time, someone much larger was dragging her out of the hall. Someone much stronger, someone she couldn't wiggle herself free of. She kicked and pried at the fingers, shouting to let go.

"_Cool it goddamnit!_" Mattie felt the heels of her shoes being drug across the pavement. She tried to regain control, but was aware it was useless. "_Stop it, will ya_?"

That voice. _The voice that sounded attractive and whole, yet menacing and spiteful at the same time_. Mattie felt herself being hoisted upward, and tossed over someone shoulder. _God he was strong!_

_Hes strong._

_Obviously!_

_Stop moving._

_No! I'm gonna die! Die in a smelly alley!_

_No your not._

_Yes, hes taking me away! To kill me!_

_No he is not. Stop shouting._

_No! I'm going to die in a dark alley!_

_Eyeball is talking. Shut up._

"Stop that!" Matties body was hoisted up again, and plopped onto the ground. Her feet giving way, she fell, but was quickly hoisted up by her shoulders. She parted her clenched eyes, seeing her killers face.

"Huh?" she said profoundly. She ripped herself away, glaring up at Eyeball Chambers with daggers.

"Is this what you do to everyone that tries to help you?"

"I don't need your help!"

"Ya, you had it under control."

Mattie sighed, crossing her arms, and leaning against the brick wall behind her. Her pale cheeks were flushed with color, her obsidian hair sticking to lips. Her shirt was slightly ripped, and she realized she was bleeding a little on her shoulder. "I did," she finally answered, still glaring up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Right," he said rolling his eyes. Mattie took a deep, wavering breath - the thought of death still lingering.

_I told you._

_Go away!_

"I did. Some help you are, I'm bleeding asshole," she said, her hands shaking a bit. At first, she ignored that light, fuzzy feeling in her head, stumbling a bit. Eyeball reached out to steady her, but she pushed his hands away. "Don't touch me," she mumbled. She touched her shoulder, and when she brought her hand to her face, it was covered in crimson. "Fucking…wha?" and finally, Mattie's purple eyelids trembled shut. She fell over into a garbage bag like the Leaning Tower of Pisa.


	3. Don't Be Cruel

_Thanks much for the reviews! Sorry this one was late! Enjoy!_

**- - DON'T BE CRUEL - -**  
_Chapter Three_

* * *

_Baby, if I made you mad  
for something I might have said,  
Please, let's forget the past,  
the future looks bright ahead,  
Don't be cruel to a heart that's true.  
I don't want no other love,  
Baby it's just you I'm thinking of._

_Holy shit I'm dead._ Mattie felt a buzz in her head - comparable to a hangover - a thousand angry flies, infesting her train of thought. Any possible chance of actual thought was weighted down by an icy jab to her temples. Her stomach was an empty void, her mouth dry as cotton swabs. She felt a shiver inch up her spine, ending at the base of her neck. _I died. He killed me. _Mattie suspected that dark voice to respond, to add its revolting comments and thoughts. _Elvis? After death?_ Elevator music may have fit the limbo she pictured, but not rock. Mattie waited a moment, and ran a hand over something, some foreign material. _What the hell?_ It took her a few more light touches to realize she was touching leather. She figured, if touch was possible, she may be able to move. Bracing the leather surface, she pushed up, but quickly fell back with a strangled moan. An icy dagger lodged itself in her shoulder, shooting fiery pain up and down her arm.

"Fuck," she seethed, this time hearing the shaky certainty of her hoarse voice. Her throat ached so, her body as stiff as starched pajamas. She could feel her eyes rolling around under her thin lids. Parting her sore membranes, she was greeted by vivid light. Vivid lights, bright blue rolling canvas, white splashes of wispiness and…trees?

Attempting her failed movement again, Mattie sat up, but faster, and more with her legs this time, than her limp arms. It still hurt, the fire pouring down her arms and into her numb fingertips. Her body wilted with relief, a small squeak passed through her thin pink lips. She was still alive.

Her eyes examined the rapidly passing scenery, unable to comprehend exactly the situation she was in. Adjusting her glazed pools of green, she looked both ways, and suddenly, like a sack of flour, it hit her, she was in a moving car. She rubbed a groggy eye, flipping the sticky strands of onyx from view. Small white spots floated by her eyes, still dazed a bit.

_"You fainted." _Mattie jerked around, seeing the driver. _Eyeball?_ She sighed, rubbing her sore shoulder, which was sloppily bandaged. "How do you feel?" Madison didn't answer, only slumped back further in the seat. Eyeball glanced back, and smirked. She raised her lip in a silent sneer, her eyes narrowed.

"What…w-what happened?" she said, surprised at how rickety her voice sounded. Eyeball took a long draw from the cigarette limply in his mouth.

"You fainted," he repeated, keeping an idol hand on the wheel. Mattie rubbed her temples, the music felt like a jackhammer in her ears. Each note pushing a needle further and further into her brain. "In the alley, behind the Pool Hall," he said, taking the cigarette between his index finger and thumb. He inhaled one more long puff, and flicked it flippantly out of the hoodless car.

Mattie considered his words briefly, before responding, "Oh." _Yes. Genius._ She had trouble recalling everything that happened. Perhaps all her memories were drowned out by the immense adrenaline that flowed through her at the time. She bit her lip, recollecting small images - the recent being Eyeball trying to hold her up. She sighed, rubbing her neck and looking up. "Wait. Where are you bringing me?"

"Haven't really thought about it yet," Eyeball replied, leaning back as he casually drove the car. _What the fuck is wrong with him? I nearly died! For fucking Christ's sake! He was probably dead himself. He double-crossed Ace._

"That's brilliant," she croaked, sounding very close to some sort of amphibian. Eyeball looked in his side mirror, rolling his eyes. Mattie finally cleared the small white dots, those white moths, that blinked in her eyes. She could clearly see the driver now. He was wearing his jean vest over a white shirt, his brown hair gelled up to his own style of perfection.

A memory quickly ate into her mind. She'd seen him once, at the convenient store once. He was repairing one of the fridges that held soda. He'd been wearing that same vest. So she had seen one of the famous 'Cobra's before. She sighed, shaking off the void she'd fallen in to. He was turning the wheel now, onto another back road. _Great._ "Not the thanks I was looking for," he said, flicking his eyes.

Mattie scoffed, "Thank you _**so**_ much," she said with a mock smile. She adjusted in the seat, rubbing the small of her back. God it hurt. Everything hurt. Another thought flooded her. _Where were the guys? _They probably thought she was being disemboweled by now. "Well, you cant drive forever. Sooner or later, you have to stop," she said, climbing over the seat to plop in the front. He shot her a glance, a, _wanna bet_, glance.

"Just filled e'r up. We can go all the way to the city limits," he said. _**Touché**_. Mattie clenched her teeth, setting her jaw to rock.

"Whatever," was all she managed to breath, obviously at a loss for words.

"Oh, nothing to say?" Eyeball said smartly, and she shot him a heated glare. He chuckled in his throat, leaning forward to turn off the radio. It irked Mattie that she couldn't say anything. Nothing. Nothing came to mind. Usually she had an opinion or word for everything. She only shrugged, keeping her eyes focused on the road. She reached into her pocket for some well-earned cigarettes. Nothing. _Shit._ She growled, glancing to Eyeball. He noticed this, and sighed, handing her his pack. She took it, as if it were a precious gemstone. Slipping out a stick, she slipped into between her lips. She handed him his pack, and took his lighter, quickly lighting up. The flame refused to come twice, but third times a charm. The flame whispered to life. She handed him lighter - rather roughly - and took a long draw from her addiction. Her lungs expanded with pleasure, and she was finally calm.

"So have you thought about it yet?" she said, flicking daggers at him. Eyeball shrugged, taking another turn. He didn't exactly seem to worried about the fact he betray his gang. Mattie clenched her teeth, "You don't seem worried," she harrumphed, taking another drag from her cigarette.

"About what?" he said curtly, licking his lips. Mattie rolled her eyes. _He didn't even think about it? He had to of had shit for brains._

"Maybe the fact you betrayed your little gang," she said, flicking the dead ash from her cancer-stick. Eyeball shifted uncomfortably at her words, and squinted out the windshield. But he didn't say a word. "Well?" she trailed off, holding a hand across her stomach.

Eyeball seemed to be thinking, analyzing her inquiry. He didn't bite his lip like she did, so it wasn't as easy to perceive. He finally spoke, "I'm not," he said straightforwardly, as if excusing the fact he just attacked Ace. Mattie tightened her lips, narrowing an eye and raising an eyebrow.

"_Really...?_" she said, taking another draw. Eyeball shrugged. She sagged her shoulders. "Come _on_," she said, turning in the seat to look at him. He nodded, glancing in her direction. It was obvious she didn't quite believe him. "You know they're going to find you," she said, bringing her leg up to sit on it awkwardly.

"Is that a fact?" he said, furrowing his brows. Mattie pressed her lips together, clasping her teeth. He looked again, knowing she wanted a further explanation. But, he didn't tell her. He knew he was pretty much _dead_. More than. Unless he changed names and moved to another fucking country, he was dead. But, he wasn't intimidated. They were pussies, they most likely would forget, after a while. All he had to do was stay reclusive. The options were slim to none. "Don't worry, they aint gonna come looking for you."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you."

"Really? So she does have emotion."

"What? No, I'm saying, I just- ugh, fuck off," she said sourly, turning away to look out her window. Eyeball smirked. _How did he get to her? Shit he was hard to piss off_. Defiantly, she flicked her wasted nicotine out the window, growling as she did so. Eyeball's lip curled, knowing he certainly had pissed her off. She looked for a moment in his direction, and boiled at the smirk. _God!_ She tightened her fists, feeling her fingernails dig into the thick skin of her palms. _She could slap him._

"Your not a very up person," he said looking ahead at the rolling yellow lines. Mattie's eyes flicked displeased, her mouth pulled back into thin red lines.

"And you're an ass," she said snappishly, that same null and void on her face. Eyeball couldn't help but gurgle at her resentment. She certainly was not like the other girls in Castle Rock. No chimera on that bit. Alright, enough with the vindictive banter, time to seriously consider what to do. _Well, first off, he had to something with her. He as more than slightly bristled by the fact she was the cause of all this shit._

"Where do you live?" he finally cut into the silence.

Mattie glared at the radio, finally answering, "Why?"

"So I can drop you off," he said matter-of-factly. Mattie rolled her shoulders, and moved her leg - which had fallen asleep - pins and fire crawling up her leg. She told him her address quite miserably, with a tone that made anyone shudder.

It only took fifteen minutes to get where they were going. Eyeball seemed to be quiet the entire way, with a sort of triumphant smile sewn over his mouth. Mattie however, grumbled and murmured the whole time, completely unsatisfied with the whole damn thing. There was some sort of understanding between the two however. Some sort of compromise, that neither of them quite understood, or realized. A silent pact, that didn't need the seal of blood or words. He saved her life, and she was thankful, really, actually, thankful. They were allies now, Eyeball more happy with the arrangements than she. The two had more in common than they really wanted to consider.

The car slowly stopped before Mattie's house. She sat there for a moment, glaring ahead. She finally slid out opening the door roughly. She paused getting out, and didn't even look in his direction. "_Thanks_," she breathed with a poison hiss, and shut the door. Eyeball smiled victoriously, watching her round the car and walk up her sidewalk. He pulled out, quite happy with himself, though that lingering thought of betrayal haunted him the entire way.

Mattie didn't even reach her front steps. All four guys came running from nowhere - they had a habit of sneaking up like that. Like scavengers to fresh carrion, they pecked at her with questions._ "What happened?" _was the top priority. She quickly hushed them, dragging herself to the front porch.

After she carefully told them the partially remembered story, they yet again picked at her for more answers.

"You what?" Gordie said in disbelief.

"What?" she replied, reeling with large eyes at them.

"My brother drove you home!" Chris said, pointing to the spot where he dropped her off.

"Duh, he saved me. Might I add, after you and Teddy tackled me the ground," she said, throwing herself into the creepy porch swing.

"That's not the point," Teddy sputtered, holding his hands out. Mattie furrowed her brow.

"_Since when_ do you care?" she replied resentfully.

"I fucking saved you before that fagot!"** Oh**. She forgot that. She bit her lip, looking up at the shocked boys.

"I'm sorry I fainted," she said, shrugging. **Mark this down.** That wasn't an apology, just a blanket explanation for forgotten memories and carelessness. She was then aware, she was bleeding more. She touched it lightly, and groaned, the fiery jab firing up her arm again.

"Not good," Chris said, leaning against the house. Mattie felt that lightheadedness return, nearly causing her eyes to be cloaked with blackness. She was about to fall sideways, but grabbed the chain to the swing, steadying herself. Vern looked concerned at her, noticing how insipid and languid she seemed.

"You okay Mattie?" he spoke up, everyone glanced at him, and soon realized exactly what brought on the question. Mattie looked up, her enervated eyes glazed over like unpolished emeralds. She licked her pale lips, that seemed to have run out of their usual scarlet color. Even her inky black hair paled in her state.

Madison slowly nodded, bringing her fingers to the wound on her shoulder, her left eye narrowed, wincing. "I-I'm fine Verno, never better," she managed to claw out, her throat felt as if she had been gargling tacks. "But, I'm a l-little tired," she admitted, looking up into the concerned friends faces. Teddy stuffed his hands into his pockets, glancing to Gordie.

"Maybe we should leave," Gordie said, giving everyone that hint of a look. Mattie nodded, and stood jadedly, almost toppling backwards. Gordie opened the screen door, and she stumbled into it. As he clanged the door shut, Gordie stepped backwards off the stairs, watching her shadow slowly disappear into the dark house. Everyone slowly followed, puzzled - but _knowing_ - by her sudden ailment. Teddy however stood a few moments, and didn't leave until Gordie called him name through a shouted whisper.

Mattie clawed her way into the living room, and noticed the TV was going. She laid a pale hand on the screen, and slid her hand down to the panel, pushing the power button. The room became very quiet, except for the edgy breathing of her mother on the couch. Mattie watched her for a moment, just to be sure, just to be sure she was breathing. Afterwards, she sauntered into the bathroom, bracing the whitewash of the sink with trembling fingers. The mirror had a slight crack in the top right corner, and it webbed down to the middle, causing five Mattie's to look back at her.

She touched the tap, and turned on the cold water, fumbling with it as if it were as heavy as stone. The water dripped out, and she finally pushed it the rest of the way, producing a waterfall of glacial fluid. After the water had successfully pooled in the clogged sink, she slipped the water off - with the same struggle.

Looking down at the pooling waters, she noticed a crimson drip from her shoulder. The small droplet repeated itself, pelting the translucent water, and forming small pink ripples. She moaned, nearly slipping down the sink. Her legs swaggered, her head spun, the soft vivid buzz of the sixty-watt bulb seemed like a hurricane of exasperating uproar. The drops that fell from her shoulder sounded like twelve-ton bombs hitting the ocean, vibrating in her ears like a firecracker. Glancing up at the bright light bulb above the sink, she brought her hand to her eyes, guarding her vulnerable irises from the excruciating light. She looked away, the afterimage burning in her minds eye. For a moment, Mattie felt her stomach wrench up, her legs stopped shaking, black winged beats unfurled their dark wings before her eyes, and everything became dark and hazy. She struggled for consciousness, bracing herself now against a towel rack and the sinks edge.

As she struggled for balance, the terrycloth, green carpet gave way under her, sending her shaking figure to the cold linoleum floor. Her head landed roughly against the ground, her body sagged under gravity. With all pent-up energy bursting throughout her numb limbs, Mattie groaned to sit up, but the swirling colors of dizziness pushed her back. She laid on the floor, her hand curling and un-curling as she forced herself up against a wall. It was then, she realized _she'd seen Teddy before_. Like a rocket, it hurtled into her minds delicate walls of thought, and that's all she could see. As the darkness enveloped her once more, Mattie couldn't help but feel a paroxysm of some masked emotion, unable to identify.

_She was walking. She remembered that, walking on the sandy shores of the lake. Laughter, music and an ineffable sense of wholeness. The sand squished between her toes, the blue waters lapping and pulling against the copper shores, as if long lost lovers. The irritating call of famished gulls, that sound that sounds like your caught in a bottle. Everything merging and welding into a beautiful summer day in July. The fourth of July to be exact. Her family really used to be close, back when she was seven, maybe eight. Family reunions, holidays, birthdays, weddings. Back when her fathers wasn't so violent and inebriated, back when he was fun and played whisker-burn with his little Matsy. When mom and dad were deep in love, and not a force in the universe could separate them. Those really were the days of youth. She only wished they hadn't ended._

_Her hair was longer back then, longer and pure - or so it seemed. Blowing in the fresh summer breeze of lilies and lilacs. She was wearing jeans, black jeans with a tear in the right knee. Her shirt was dirty with muddy sand, and smelled like used firecrackers. She remembered her name being called. Her grandfather, the family eccentric. She was always terrified of the man, and his uncanny ways of describing the 'beaches' and some place called 'Mandy' - later she realized it was Normandy. He had always looked at her differently than her cousins, as if she were some dark creature, waiting to eat him whole._

_She skipped carelessly up to him, his lips curling over yellow teeth, his fiery eyes looking her up and down. "Mattie, I know what your doing.."_

Mattie flung herself upwards, nearly taking a header into the sink. She put a hand out, groping in the flamboyant lights and grasping the sink's sloppy edge. Carefully, she lifted her body up, pins and needles poking her in the worst places. Her numb legs refusing to lift her figure upwards. "Come on," she moaned, she successfully stood up, but her knees knocked together as she tried desperately to balance herself out. She looked in the mirror, her shirt covered in cherry blotches of blood. She touched her spinning head, and brought her hand back, the fingertips lightly dipped in pink._ Shit. Now my fucking head. _She slipped her hands into the water, washing off an startling amount of blood. The went about finally patching herself up.

After she had finally dressed her shoulder wound, and washed off the lump on her head, Mattie hobbled into the living room, her mother hadn't moved. She focused in, studying the uneven sights off the tip of her nose._ Good. Still breathing._ She must have been drinking, she had to of to sleep that long. Mattie slunk into the kitchen, half-expecting the fridge to be empty. But, to her surprise, there was still a bit of food. She snatched out a soda, and twisted off the cap, brining the frigid rim to her flushing lips.

She ate a sandwich, had a smoke on the front porch, and was now prepared to write a bit more, though it was nigh impossible. She had dreamt again, that same fucking dream. Every time she closed her eyes. And now, she was dreaming about Teddy. Yes, now he was in them, and every time she blinked, the thought returned like a stray cat. A**_ boomerang _**effect.

Mattie looked at her typewriter, not forcing out the words, but begging mentally for the struggle. She looked down, and saw no Wolfhound curled by her chair. _He may be outside again. Hunting those pesky coyotes, or rats. He always loved that. _Tonight, Mattie didn't attempt to write, only sunk into her lump mattress, and stared at those plaster swirls. She was apprehensive about sleeping, not wanting those nightmares to swarm her subconscious like angry wasps, buzzing and stinging. No sleep tonight. Nor ever. If she could make it so. _God why were things so fucking difficult? Writing, sleeping, now thinking? There would be a day when all she could do was eat bread and stare into the abyss of goddamn nothingness._ This really was making her get those shakes again. The tremors that racked her body when she thought hard on the matter of the past. The tremors that woke her up at night. _Those_ **tremors**.

She closed her eyes, rolling to her stomach and plopping her head in the pillow. So many things had to be done now that she thought about it. First of all, they were low on money, since _he_ had left. Second, they were low of food.

She groaned helplessly, feeling the blood rush to her shoulder._ Was life really supposed to be this hard?_ She seriously doubted that. Mattie, despite the million thoughts pursuing her attention, managed to fall into sleep, though it took a lengthy while to find her.

The following morning, Mattie awoke with a headache worse than _Hiroshima_. Her temples pulsated with every breath, her ears felt as if they were internally bleeding. The smallest noise caused her brain to wrack, like the falling hooves of horses on broken cobblestone. _Very reluctantly_, she rolled out of bed, her feet jerking at the bitter cold floor underfoot. She sighed, pushing off the mattress into the damp morning atmosphere. It had rained again, and even though she was indoors, the cold wet feeling inched across her body like an invisible snare. She shivered slightly, reaching for a long-sleeved shirt, she realized yet again Hector was not in his usual place. Mattie knew this could not be a sign of good fortune. Not in the very least. Her stomach flipped at the thought, and her mind jogged tiredly. "Hector," she called, leaning slightly down, expecting to see him trot into view. No Hector.

Mattie strode from her dusky room, nearly slipping on the floor. She steadied herself, dreading another nasty fall. "Hector," she repeated, this time in a loud whisper. She placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head once. She really didn't have time for this. Though it tugged at her immensely, her poor hound in that rain all night. She sighed, inching back into her room - carefully - Mattie dug around for clothes. She settled on a pair of jeans, her long sleeve shirt - the one that had a red torso and white sleeves - and a flannel sweater

She tiptoed down the stairs quietly, making sure not to disturb her mother. She peeked over the couch, only to find a sunken cushion and blank page of paranoia. She quickly ran with socked feet down the hall, slipping twice only to scratch against the walls for stability. Reaching the doorway of her mothers smoky room, she was relived yet frightened to see her mother sitting up in bed. Mrs. Callaway, or Louise (Lou for short) glanced to the door frame, she looked at her daughter like some sort of apparition. She smiled crookedly, titling her head a bit, _"Come to take me away?"_ she said in a singy-song voice. Mattie sighed, leaning on the wooden frame. _"Where is Mattie?"_ she said, slumping back in the bed. Mattie rolled her eyes slightly, and disappeared from the room, leaving a cackling insane woman to hallucinate as she wished.

Mattie looked out the foggy windows at the soggy ground, her lips pulled back in a frown. She sighed, placing a hand on the pane of the window. Her hand left a palm print and five shaky fingers, each dripping with perspiration. She dragged herself away from the window to the kitchen. The wall clock read, ten-o-clock. Mattie quickly downed some toast, and water, her throat screaming at the irritating food all the way down. She quickly gathered up her things, and headed to the door, remembering to leave it open for Hector.

Mattie greeted the swampy morning with a sneer and jaded eyes. Sinking nearly two-feet into the waterlogged front lawn. The air was brisk, but refreshing in some way. Mattie wasn't clear on what task proved most important this morning, and decided she would visit Gordie, just to check up on things. His house was about ten minutes away, and he was by far her best friend in Castle Rock. She started across the street, dodging a rut filled with muddy water, and lunatic driver. As she reached the opposite side, she noticed a small stream beside the road - the ones you were enticed to play in as a youngster. She looked up, slipping on her sweater and starting forward. With every step, her head exploded, a firecracker sounding in the crevices of thought and consideration. She nearly turned back three times, but was pushed forward by the bonds of friendship, and her astonishing care for another human being.

Approaching the door with slight hesitation, Mattie stretched out a hand, and was convinced no one was home. Going against her dark voice, she nearly rapped on the door, but Gordie had floated to it as if some specter. "_Oh_," Mattie started forward, nearly falling down one slippery step. Gordie pushed open the screen door, and shut the heavy oak one behind him. Working against the laws of emotion, he forced a small artificial smile.

"Good Morning," he responded dully, even the raindrops seemed to shout liar. _Liar_. Mattie didn't buy this. She sighed, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"_Really_?" she said, slipping the question between a whisper. Gordie shrugged uncertainly, looking over at her. He wasn't entirely sure, he left his train of thought hovering over his cold breakfast. "What's wrong Lachance?" she said, quirking an inviting brow and jostling him a bit in her grasp. Gordie looked up, his mouth thin as two white lines.

"Nothing." _Liar. Liar. Liar_. Mattie smirked.

"You cant play the player Gordie. Try again," she sighed, pushing away from him playfully. Gordie shrugged, his arms laying limply at his side. "Come _on_," she said, rolling her eyes and kicking a pebble up the watery sidewalk.

"Just, had a bad morning," he said, as if regurgitating her morning a day ago. Mattie nodded, dropping the subject altogether. _Dropping it, kicking it, shoving and pushing it._

"Alright then, lets find the guys," she said, skipping over a stream of rain water and turning the shoulder they walked every day. Gordie flinched, watching her closely, and following reluctantly.

* * *

**Lyrics:** Elvis Presley - Don't Be Cruel


	4. Foul Ball

_Thanks you guys! I'm, glad your enjoying it! I hope you like this one as well!_  
_Keep on reading, and I'll keep on writing! All thoughts encouraged!_

**- - FOUL BALL - -  
**_Chapter Four_

* * *

The looming gray firmament roared with suspicious contempt, as if at any moment it would open up, and discharge malice and detestation upon the small Oregon city. The dreary clouds swelled with moisture, much like a drunk full of liquor, dripping its contents with dizzy-eyed pleasure. The beast in the skies bellowed out, but never hacked its long claw-like lightening. Never lit up the darkening skies with a bolt of fury and frustration.

The storm never ceased, the aura-like clouds looming overhead with whispers and tears. The occasional drizzle did happen, but was quickly silenced into harsh bitter winds, turning the gentle fall of rain into violent razors of pain.

Mattie and Gordie had been caught in three rainfalls so far, and finally giving up, scurried into the shelter of the convenient store. Mattie wondered what the guys were up to, quite confident they were dry and safe. She amused herself, walking the isles of the store in soggy shoes and dripping clothes. Gordie however, was perched at the window, watching leaves scuttle in the wind, and water pour from the heavens. Mattie distracted herself with the many different foods, her stomach moaning with hunger. A bag of chips called out to her, the candy bedside it wailing with delight. She ignored them best she could, wandering to a isle with sodas and drinks.

She noticed the fridge was still broken, and thought nothing of it. Though, upon further inspection to the fridges repairman, she saw it was none other than Eyeball Chambers. He was slouched over the part, a cigarette lay limply on his lips, his eyes narrowed with thought and consideration. Mattie shifted, looking up to see the stores owner, lazily watching the television. He obviously took to Chambers skill, for the boy was still there, working flawlessly upon a second machine, with as much stride and eagerness as last. Money had to of been his main concern, was there another reason to submerge himself into utter concentration? He was not friends with the shops owner, nor in debt. Mattie dismissed the buzzing thoughts, deciding she really didn't give a rats ass, and moved on - quite swiftly I might add. She may have escaped the looming danger of yet another brush off with Eyeball Chambers, hadn't he _looked up_ to see her.

"Well look who it is. _Little Miss Sunshine_," he rapped sarcastically. Mattie slouched, turning around to smirk curtly at his sarcasm.

"Great, and I thought today may be a good one," she trailed off, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes. She really could care less if he thought of her as a bitch. That was her one goal in life, to make others think she was a bitch, and not take shit from anyone. _**Period**_.

"Well, you should of stayed in bed," he replied, busily sinking into his task. Mattie's eyes wandered over to Gordie, who still seemed emerged in the wonder of the storm - though he had a whole week to contemplate this. It'd been raining constantly.

"Maybe," she said with a acid sting of tartness. Eyeball looked up, his muffled voice caused by his smoldering nicotine. Mattie's lungs shrieked out, and she quickly hid that craving look in her face.

"What are you doing around here?" he asked, not really interested, but making small talk. He hadn't anything else to do, besides fix this damn thing, for a second time.

Mattie sighed, lifting off the soaked coat she was wearing, and tossing it over one of her arms. Her clothes stuck like paste to her skin, causing a shiver to wrack her lithe figure. "I really don't know," she said, half surprised she answered without contempt or derision. Eyeball noticed this, and looked up, eyeing her sodden figure from head to toe, and smirked - that came out in a leer like flicker. Mattie was unsettled, she hugged herself, flicking her gaze to the owner, who must have been watching sports, because he was swearing the thing out like no tomorrow.

"Sounds fun," he answered, following her gaze and adjusting his footing on the ground. He switched from one knee to the other, the first numb with temporary sleep.

"Oodles," she replied with a ghostly smile. Eyeball chuckled, once again focused on his mission. Gordie finally pulled himself away, and wandered on over to Mattie's side. Upon first glance, Gordies whole figure became gaunt. Mattie noticed, and quickly suggested something.

"He Gordo, why don't we go to the library or something," she said in a low tone. Eyeball didn't even seem to take notice. Gordie glanced at her, his encircled eyes seemed to not even waver. He shrugged the suggestion, and turned down another isle, inspecting the goods.

"You guys really know how to party," Eyeball said offhandedly, not even looking up. Mattie's lips twitched into a crooked smile.

"You know it," she replied flatly, scratching her chin and running a hand through her soggy black hair.

"Better than nothing," he shrugged, still not taking the conversation into a serious tone. Mattie nodded, considering this statement. There was nothing to around here, which always ended up in half-ass schemes and fits of trouble.

_He may have something fun to do._

_Oh go on and shut up._

_Only trying to help._

_Some help you are. Asshole._

_Fine, but I know you enjoy his company._

_I do not, I hate him with a passion._

_Whatever you say. He's still fun._

Mattie fought mentally, and hadn't even heard whatever Eyeball had said. She looked up to see his waiting face, and all she could managed was a whispery, "Hm?" Eyeball sighed, finally taking a draw from his cigarette.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. Mattie furrowed her brows, partly disappointed she hadn't heard what he'd said._ Oh what does it matter anyways._ She realized she was just standing there, and moved down the isle, pretending to be searching for something. "Ever play mailbox baseball?" he seemed to say with a lazy, iquiring tone. Mattie glanced over her shoulder, going over the inquiry, and quickly replying.

"No," she stated flatly, and he looked up, surprised, no, shocked.

"You really are pathetic Callaway," he replied, shaking his head and turning back to his work. Mattie cleared her throat, waiting for more of this games description, though it was pretty obvious what it was all about. "I'd show you, but unless you can handle a bat, you ain't got the swing to hit a broad side of a barn," he commented, smirking as he did so. Mattie seemed to laugh halfly, and reply with an eager look of amusement,.

"I've played baseball, if that's what you mean."

"Really? I thought you weren't a sports kinda girl."

"Fuck you. I played plenty of sports." Eyeball knew this for a nigh fact, but went on bantering with the girl, until she was ready to brawl right then and there on the floor of the store.

"Alright, after I'm done, we'll see exactly who is better, unless your of course, busy going to the _library_," he said, standing up and stretching his legs. Mattie was quickly reminded how much taller he was, and took a step back.

"What about Gordie?" she said, glancing over at her melancholy friend. She couldn't ditch him like that, hell no. Not for a case of beer and a million dollars. Okay. Maybe a million dollars. And a case of beer - but, that's beside the point.

Eyeball shrugged carelessly, glancing to the mesmerized boy at the window. He didn't understand what Lachance had to be upset about. He wasn't beaten, like Eyeball had been in his early years of youth, it wasn't like his parents left him on the street, or tried to kill him. He took a long drag and looked back to Mattie who was biting her lip in contemplation. It didn't take very long for him to realize, that signaled deep thought with her. She finally looked up, licking her lower lip and giving a single nod.

"Hey Gordo, you up for a game of mailbox baseball?" she said from, across the store. Gordon looked up, as if he was just ripped from a deep stupor. He looked at her for a long while, and finally answered in a murmured tone.

"Sure," he said, sounding as if he had a wad of gum in his mouth. Mattie shrugged and looked back at Eyeball. He nodded, and stooped back over his work. With that out of the way, Mattie decided that the money in her pocket was burning a hole, and she was going to spend it.

She glided through the isles, glimpsing from the shelf, her eyes wandering over different goods, each one as appealing and delicious as the last. After a few moments of deciding, she came to the final purchase of a soda, pack of gum and beef jerky. Gordie as well, had bought similar things, except a bag of chips instead of beef jerky.

Looking up from the counter, Mattie noticed it had stopped raining, and the brilliant rays of golden sun warmed the sodden streets. A smile swelled on her lips, and she looked back at Gordie, who had noticed this as well. She sighed inwardly, stepping away from the counter to approach the door. "Finally," she said, breathing against the glass, her breath hazing it slightly.

Gordie and Mattie decided, to meet up with the guys for a little while, then after a few games of poker, go batting with Eyeball. A productive day? - not so much - but Mattie didn't object, not in the least. The subject of a job was still the top on her list, though she was quite skeptic about it. She didn't want any old job. Waitresing, bullshit like that. Of course, she could always write another book, but as of late that was a chore it itself. Cynical as she was, Mattie faced the working force of Castle Rock with low expectations - for now she'd lay back with the guys.

Of course Teddy, Vern and Chris had been at the tree house the entire time - any thought otherwise was basically ludicrous. She was quite surprised however, to see that the place had been quite tumbled about in the storm. The guys said it was quite a ride too. The place was dripping wet on the outside, but warm on the inside, and smelled of cigarettes and bubble gum.

Now they sat around their table, exchanging glances as they played a slight deviation of their typically favored game. Today was poker. Five card draw, deuces were wild. Mattie was in the lead, winning all first three hands, now on the fourth, everyone was holding their breath. So far, the kitty was up to about a whole dollar, with an obvious bluff from Vern, and a convincing hand from Teddy and Mattie. Chris folded, looking down at his three of a kind with skepticism. Gordie quickly followed, with a small two of kind. Mattie, Vern and Teddy however, seemed quite confident. Vern sure they hadn't seen though his pathetic attempt to bluff them. Laying down, it came out that Teddy had won this round. A full house. Mattie was slightly surprised to see her straight had gone down the drain.

Teddy scooped up his wins with his mad laugh, Mattie smirking at his cackle. "Mattie just bit the dust," he said between his mad laugh and a triumphant smile. Mattie flicked her hand in a '_who cares_' motion and leaned back, taking a long draw from her cigarette. Vern sighed, slamming down his small three of a kind with a frown. Gordie nodded, quite pleased with the fact he folded. Mattie wadded up a gum wrapper and hit Teddy square between the eyes with a smirk. He picked it up, chucking it at Vern who let out a squealed _hey_. Everyone laughed, softly churning them into dying chuckles.

"Good time," Vern said, reaching forward to shimmy a cigarette from its pack. Everyone nodded, slumping back in their seats, relaxed, content and all around careless. Sure, they all had marks on their heads, Ace and his gang probably plotting right about now. Mattie contemplated this, chilled with images of them dragging her out of her own house by her hair. She shifted, glancing to her watch. Sitting up, she nearly pelted Teddy (who was sitting directly beside her) with hot embers.

"Shit," she whispered, relizing she and Gordie were supposed to be meeting Eyeball right now.

"Goddamnit," Teddy said, standing up to brush the hot coals from his shoulder, "What the fuck Callaway?" he said coarsely, muffling his words with his loose cigarette. Mattie explained she was late for something, and when they asked what, she told them it was none of their business. Gordie realized what she meant, and quickly followed her down the ladder, avoiding the burning gazes of his friends.

Once outside the seemingly increased crowded tree house, Mattie sighed thankfully, shooting Gordie a glance. Gordie jumped off the last step, a ring of dirt circling them both. Mattie waved a hand, and gestured he followed. The two quickly made their way down the rise by the large oak tree, reaching out to grip small trees for stability, a few being tugged out by their soggy roots. The bottom was in sight, and Mattie seemed quite dazzled by the invitation to go batting with Eyeball, though she regarded him pessimistically. Gordie had no opinion for the matter, not liking the prospects of this little game, nor the way Eyeball looked at his dear friend. He knew if he voiced his concern, Mattie would merely push him down with a well-executed insult or laugh. Either one was very disconcerting.

Now at the foot of the incline, Mattie slid on the slippery walk, reaching out to steady her body by Gordies shoulder. She gasped, nearly falling flat on her ass. Gordie smirked, and quickly it dissipated, the convenient store in short distance. Mattie took off, tugging him slightly along. She shivered slightly as she passed though the oncoming updrafts, her shirt still quite damp. She slipped her sweater over her lissome arms, lifting it over her shoulders to plop warmly over her shuddering body. Adjusting the collar, she quickly dodged a car, shouting a half swear at the woman driving. Gordie followed suit reluctantly, his dull eyes following her trotting figure grimly. He recoiled, watching the screeching car come to an abrupt stop, not surprised when Mattie offered a vulgar hiss of scorn. He followed quickly, stepping around the bumper to catch up to his sprinting comrade. She stopped, and he barreled into her, but she was planted firmly, and he slammed into her, bouncing right back off, sprawled out onto the sidewalk. Mattie whisked around, offering a soft hand, and Gordie accepted, craning himself to his feet. He dusted off the seat of his jeans, noticing his legs went numb during his downfall. Before he could mumble a thanks, Mattie had wrapped her hand over his mouth, and jerked him into the shadows.

"_What the hell_?" he breathed, pushing her hand off. He faced Mattie, demanding an explanation with sullen eyes and twisted lips. Mattie brought a finger to her lips, whispering _shhh_. Gordie glanced over his shoulder, bracing himself against the brick wall and peering around the corner at the convenient store. There stood the Cobras, two in Ace's car, while three others went inside to get some alcohol. Mattie felt her breathing start to shallow, and leaned on the wall, closing her eyes, and praying they hadn't seen her. There were very few things she was afraid of, and one thing she was officially terrified of, was Ace. She'd seen the look in his eyes, the one that declared he wasn't afraid to slice her up and dump her into the river. Mattie couldn't bring herself to admit it. Ace was stronger. Not in anything else, but strength. As much as she detested the fact she was weaker, and as a matter of fact, part of the female gender, she was. He could easily overpower her, just as Eyeball had in attempt to save her.

_Shit_. Her eyes glazed over, mouth open in a drop of sudden remembrance. _Eyeball. Shit. Shit. Shit. They were getting him._ She was not only terrified at the fact that she may be next, but was terrified she even cared._ I don't. I don't. I don't._ But as much as she wanted to say it, in all truth she was. How? _Elementary dear Watson._ He saved her, and as much as she hated the fact, she was in debt, and quite taken he risked his life, for her shitty one. _God Eyeball, why did you have to waste it on me?_ She sagged against the wall, gulping at the sound of Ace's laugh - except it didn't sound like a laugh - it was more like a death trumpet. An instrument, announcing the foredooming death. Mattie's imaginative silence was broken by the relived sigh of Gordie. He glanced at her paling face, first with worry, then with intense fret. "They're gone. Mattie, you look sick, you okay?" he whispered, not realizing there really wasn't a reason anymore. Mattie nodded, slumping on the hot brick wall. _Gone?_ "They left," he said, nodding. Mattie let out a pent-up breath, her throat gurgling as she stepped forward and braced herself on a wall. Gordie noticed this, and helped her over a fallen garbage can.

"Did they take Eyeball?" she asked, sounding too worried. Gordie shook his head, and a sudden relief washed over her. Mattie closed her eye, uttering an inward smile and hallelujah. "Do you see him?" she said, following him from the shadows. Gordie shrugged, not seeing a single Chambers in sight.

_"See who?" _The two friends spun around, waiting to see the face of their murderer, and sudden death. Relaxed, they only saw Eyeball Chambers, standing awkwardly, hands in his pockets. Mattie wanted to kill that **es-oh-be**, but was surprisingly delighted to see her new found friend. Gordie however, was less than depressed.

"We thought they we're gonna kill you," she said in a hoarse whisper. Eyeball scoffed, dismissing the possibility with a drag from his ever-present cigarette. Gordie swallowed, and glanced over his shoulder, waiting any moment to see someone grabbing him, and swallowing him into a dark abyss.

"Come on," Eyeball said tersely, and led the way to his car. The same one Mattie mistook for heaven, the one she smeared with blood after he saved her life from a ogre they called Ace Merrill. Mattie followed unsurely, curving around to take a seat in the passengers side, Gordie hopping in the back. In his head, that small voice said: _Get out. Don't go. Get out._ But nonetheless, he insisted on accompanying his friend, despite the lingering hate he had fro Eyeball and his former gang.

He felt his teeth click as the car jerked to life, and for a moment, he swore he heard Denny saying: _"Don't be an idiot Gordie."_

It wasn't long before they were driving down East Side Rd. watching mailboxes whiz by, nearly as fast as the yellow lines on the road. Gordie sat soundly in the back, glancing between the conversing Eyeball and Mattie with silence. "So, those are the rules?" Mattie's voice came, as she held loosely onto a Louisville slugger. Eyeball nodded.

"That's it," he said, glancing over at Mattie with a nod. Mattie shrugged, and braced the bat tighter. Gordie hadn't heard much, only the bit about wooden boxes, and not to get your hand clipped off. Which led their "coach" to say, he nearly broke his arm once, because Ace wandered to close to the side. However, Gordie was thoroughly confident, Matte would do superbly, like she always did with anything she regarded as interesting and put her mind to.

Scooting close to the door, Mattie stood up best she could, wielding her weapon like a samurai. She gripped the handle tightly, twisting her hands, the wood firmly between steady fingers. Mattie narrowed her sage eyes, quite certain this game would pose no challenge to her naturally sportsman like enthuse. The first mailbox bobbed into view, and Mattie squeezed the bat tightly, her breath held in her chest as she watched her target with unwavering eyes. Eyeball glanced over, waiting to see her fall out the door, or fuck herself up with a well aimed smack. But she didn't flinch, she didn't gasp, nor twicth as the mailbox strode into batting range. She brought her arms back, the bat lingering behind her head, and swung forward with expertise, smashing the aluminum letter-holder in the side. Not only did it fly off the wood post, and nearly six feet in the air, but it was dented to shit. Eyeball, slightly amazed that a girl could wield so much power, waited for the second. Gordie however, smirked knowingly in the back, musing.

Mattie came up on another, repeating her first stroke, but lighter, but with a smoother swing. The mailbox unfurled into the blue sky, and landed behind them, similar to road kill. She skipped a wooden one, and repeated her streak, until she finally struck out - her arms starting to weaken after a good fifteen minutes. Anyone living up East Side Road, and down New Harlow Street, would awaken tomorrow, to no mailbox.

Sitting back triumphantly, Mattie wiped her arm over her forehead, wholly tired out. Eyeball was smiling as if he'd received a medal, and saw a ghost both in the same day.

"I think we have a new record," he said, slipping the bat from her hands and setting it against the seat. Mattie shouldered the seat, sighing with relief. She didn't admit her hands were beating red, and quite sore, but she did say, it was hell of a lot better than any library. A soft breeze ruffled her silky black hair, and she was quickly aware that rain clouds were wholly gone now. Her emerald eyes gazed up at the cloudless sky, admiring the bright blue, flawless sky wheeled out before her. Leaning far back into the seat, she crossed her arms over her stomach. Gordie shifted, his own thoughts mingling deep within the blackness of his mind. He was praying relentlessly, maybe even briskly that Mattie didn't get swept up in this whole thing. That she remained his dearest friend and only girl he ever found himself admiring in a way that wasn't affection. She was a different, matchless girl, that he was happy to of befriended. Now, watching her fall into a net wove by someone like Eyeball chambers, was like watching his own mother drink poison - and even then - he was determined the friendship the two had made, would certainly lead to no good.

"Your up Gordo," Mattie broke the silence, hitting Gordon like a train. He started for a moment, but quickly recovered, watching the ominous gaze of both in the front seat. He shook his head, "Come on Gordie," she said, rolling her eyes and handing him the bat. Gordie took it unenthusiastically, looking down at it like it were some grotesque object, in which if he held it much longer, he'd die a long, suffering death. Then Denny's voice came again, this time a bit more persistent. He shook his head again, mustering up whatever words stirred in his throat.

"Na, I'm okay, you win…I guess," he said in his usual dank voice. Mattie saw the clenched look in his eyes, and knew she shouldn't press the matter, for his sake. He set it down, looking in the mirror at Eyeballs seemingly careless expression, as if he were in mid-thought on something. Mattie nodded, and gave a warm smile, turning around to droop back in the seat.

"So, have anything else for us to do?" she asked, looking back up at the rolling sky. Eyeball half-shrugged, toying with his thoughts for a moment, as if reminiscing on some distant memory. Mattie watched his reaction with a parted mouth and expectant eyes. Musing, she lay back, looking back up to her endless meadow of cerulean, digging around to slip out her Winstons.

"Ya, I think so," he said with a nod, glancing over at her slightly laying position. Gordie wasn't enthusiastic, at all. Mattie however looked up with hopeful pools of jade. "How 'bout baseball?"

"What?" she said, leaning forward. Mattie was confused, didn't they just play baseball? "But we-"

"I mean the real thing," he said, turning the wheel and watching an adjacent street. Mattie mused the idea, and looked back at Gordie. "Well?" he said, quirking a brow."Why not?" she shrugged, taking a draw from her nicotine, and glancing back to her comrade. "Ya, sure, we can get the guys," she said, with a nod. Good idea. Eyeball nodded, and forgot about who'd play. He knew a couple of guys that wouldn't mind playing a few games, but playing with a girl, they might object to. But, he was convinced in the fact she'd make them eat their words, that or start a really ugly fight.

Gordie was relived, finally, they could do something that interested him. He really didn't understand why he hadn't stayed with the guys. But he knew he only went to watch her back, still positive Eyeball was going to be the end of her. He was still furious at Eyeball, for taking Denny's Yankee cap, and in no way stopping Ace from that. He as mad at the way they talked about Denny, mad about how they teased him. His hate for the Cobras would never falter, never waver. It was a venerable, boiling contempt that was true to its colors. He would never forgive them.

Mattie had knack for violating his beloved silence, "Whatya think Gordo?" she said, her lips shadowing an inviting smile, the kind he always liked to see. Gordie nodded, giving his own slight smile.

"Good," Eyeball said, acting as if he really gave a fuck what Gordie thought. He looked away as they entered the town again, fully aware Eyeball was looking at him through that mirror. His tenuous smirk making Gordon twitch with sinister abhorrence. If he only had that gun again, he'd shoot the guy cheerfully, without remorse, without hesitance. Because Gordie seemed to know one thing Eyeball didn't, and that was Mattie would never ditch Gordie, never let him down. And if that fucked up Chambers jerk didn't get it, then he was just as dense as everyone thought - even thought Gordie knew Eyeball was well past stupid and verging on the line of bright.

The car stopped just off the hill by the tree house, and Mattie climbed out. "Stay here guys, I'll get the others," she said, and took off up the hill. She left the two in car, despite that nagging voice that said it was a bad idea.

Eyeball looked at Gordie, Gordie looked at Eyeball, a glare as bright as any sun, reciprocating equally between the two. Eyeball sighed inwardly, and decided it was time to find out what the little homos problem was. "What's you problem?" he said in a venomous tone, though it wasn't as nearly as mean as it sounded. Gordie looked up, glaring directly into his eyes through the mirror.

"You are," he trailed off, not sounding at all like the Gordon Lachance everyone knew.

Eyeball smirked, "I'm bothering you?" he asked, amused by Gordies look, which resembled a very distraught badger. Like he came between Gordie and his stockpile of food in the dead of winter, whilst he slept. Which was fucking disturbing. But Gordie didn't answer, only kept glaring, making a minnow of anxiousness swim around in the hollow of his stomach. Not fear, not fear of Gordie, but like excitement, like something fun and all enjoyable was coming.

"Just stay away from Mattie you asshole," Gordie retorted, his eyes seeming to swell with an unimaginable blackness. Eyeball was amused, and his throat bubbled with it. Gordie's brow darkened, and he was trying to make it crystal clear, he was serious. "She has enough problems," he trailed off, finally looking away and up the hill. Eyeball considered this, and narrowed his eyes, wondering exactly what Gordie meant, but trying to act as if it didn't matter to him.


End file.
